character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sticks the Badger (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Sticks the Badger (スティックス・ザ・バジャー Sutikkusu za Bajā?) is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom subseries. She is a wacky anthropomorphic jungle badger, the only descendant of Jebediah Badger and a force of nature in every way. Since childhood, she has lived and flourished alone in the wilderness and is therefore new to friends in general. She eventually formed a strong bond with Team Sonic and joined them as their wild card in their ongoing battles against Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C '''| '''5-A | 4-A Name: Sticks the Badger Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Jungle Badger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Limited Telekinesis (Can guide her Boomerang after she's thrown it), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Combat skills, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Shock Wave Generation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Shields), Invulnerability (With Invincibility), Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Laser Mimicry (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation and Transmutation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Intangibility and Flight (Most Color Powers render her being intangible and allow her to fly through the air), Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Dreamcaster's mind control) Attack Potency: Town level '''(Somewhat comparable to Sonic and could harm Metal Sonic) | '''Large Planet level (Can harm the Egg Mobile in Sonic Runners, which can take hits from Game Sonic, who had previously defeated the Nega-Wisp Armor) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Base Archie Sonic) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Contended with Sonic in a footrace. Can react to meteors and lightning) | '''FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class M (Scaling to Knuckles) Striking Strength: Town Class '(Tackled Knuckles to the ground and easily yanked out his tooth in "''Hedgehog Day") |''' Large Planet Class '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Town level '''| '''Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with her abilities Standard Equipment: Boomerang, crossbow, slingshot, bō, nunchucks, a net, a club, a mace, Communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and generates the Enerbeam Intelligence: Surprisingly intelligent despite her goofy demeanor Weaknesses: Paranoid to the point of rapidness at times. Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''Sticks curls tightly into a concussive ball or cutting disk and rams the opponent at high speeds. * '''Homing Attack: '''While in the air, Sticks slams into the opponent with perfect aim. * '''Ground Pound: '''While in the air, Sticks darts straight downwards to slam down on any target below her. When the she impacts the ground, she generates a shockwave that damages any enemies in its wake. * '''Sprint: '''Sticks instantly accelerates to top speeds, leaving a vibrant trail in her wake. * '''Dash: '''Sticks envelops herself in a green aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in his path. * '''Enerbeam: '''Sticks can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from her wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool,the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Sticks swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. * '''Guided Boomerang: '''Sticks charges up her Boomerang before throwing it. She is then somehow able to manually control it to steer it in any direction, preventing enemies from dodging her assault. * '''Fire Mode: '''Sticks can cloak herself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything she comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of immense heat of her fiery aura. Her flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. * '''Ice Mode: '''Sticks can cloak herself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything she comes in contact with is frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. Her cold is capable of instantly large blocks of water into ice. '''Color Powers: * Cyan Laser: Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sticks transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sticks gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing her to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sticks can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. * Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Sticks turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling her middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sticks essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sticks is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around herself, pulling objects and enemies into the Asteroid Ring and transmuting them into life-less matter in the process. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sticks the ability to levitate through midair. * Yellow Drill: Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sticks turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sticks can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sticks to move through water like a living torpedo. Key: Canon | Sonic Runners | Worlds Unite OTHERS Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5